le plus grand secret de Narcissa Malefoy
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Suite du plus grand secret de Severus Snape. Harry et Severus n'auront pas le loisir de se retrouver tranquillement. D'autre catastrophe vont s'abattre sur eux. Retrouvez nos deux compères pour de nouvelles surprises.
1. Prologue

Le plus grand secret de Narcissa Malfoy

Prologue

Les vacances de Pâques touchaient à leur fin, et il allait bientôt falloir reprendre les cours. Bien que ses amis lui manquent, Harry n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il était bien en vacances, dans une maison perdue au milieu de son Ecosse natale. A cet instant précis, il paressait dans le jardin, vautré sur une chaise longue avec pour seule activité de regarder les oiseaux voler et les grenouilles plonger dans le petit étang.

Un homme à la chevelure noire sortit de la maison, un plateau flottant derrière lui. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse en fer forgée, embrassa les cheveux de Harry et s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? C'est le dernier jour des vacances.

-Heu… pas grand-chose pour être franc.

-Harry, mon ange, on ne va pas perdre notre dernier jour ensemble…

-Papa…

-S'il te plaît…

-Ho bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Nous allons en ville, faire des courses. J'ai envie de te gâter.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Je file me changer ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Avant de disparaître dans la maison, il prit le temps de se blottir dans les bras de son père et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Severus sourit en le laissant s'échapper. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de se relever la nuit pour vérifier que son fils était bien là, dans sa chambre, et que tout cela n'était plus un rêve.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un pareil bonheur ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt. Il avait offert une tonne de livres à Minerva pour lui avoir donné l'opportunité de pouvoir retrouver son fils. Sans elle, il se morfondrait encore dans cette grande maison vide, en songeant à son défunt mari et à son fils à jamais perdu pour lui.

Un quart d'heure après avoir disparu dans la maison, Harry Potter Snape ressortit, habillé de pied en cap pour une journée de shopping. Son père lui sourit et le rejoignit.

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Par quoi on commence ?

Severus soupira tragiquement avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrasser son fils.

Le soleil se couchait quand ils rentrèrent, les bras chargés de paquets. Harry riait et son père ne se lassait pas de le regarder et de l'écouter parler.

-Vas ranger tes affaires et termines ta valise. Demain nous rentrons à Poudlard.

Harry fit une grimace mais obéit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il monta dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds et entreprit de faire sa valise.

Deux heures plus tard, il rejoignit son père dans le salon.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda Severus

-Non, pas trop.

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son père qui l'enlaça tendrement. Severus n'avait pas imaginé que son fils demanderait autant de câlins et d'attention. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il se blottissait sur ses genoux, cédant à un besoin d'intimité auquel son père répondait avec plaisir. Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de l'affection de son père, de savoir que Severus Snape ne lui avait pas menti et que ce rêve qu'il poursuivait depuis 18 ans n'allait pas s'effondrer.

-Raconte-moi encore, souffla Harry

-Quoi mon ange ?

-Parles-moi de papa…

Severus raffermit sa prise sur Harry et réfléchit. Que pouvait-il lui raconter qu'il ne savait déjà ? Il se rappela alors d'une journée qui avait été mémorable. C'était sa naissance.

-Je vais te raconter comment ton père a réagi quand il t'a vu pour la première fois…

Flash Back

 _Severus était blotti dans les bras de James et les deux époux regardaient la télévision. James avait tenu à équiper Godric's Hollow en équipement moldu. Et même si Severus ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait bien la télé et surtout leur soirées télé qui se terminaient immanquablement sur le tapis persan. Ce soir-là n'allait certainement pas faire exception à la règle._

 _James caressait le ventre arrondi de son mari. La naissance semblait être imminente. Jamais il n'avait été plus proche de la vérité. Severus grimaça soudain, posant la main sur son ventre._

 _-Sev' ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien, une crampe._

 _-Tu es sûr ?_

 _-Oui, ne t'inqu…_

 _Severus crispa sa main sur sa robe et serra les dents. Il avait tellement mal au ventre qu'il ne pouvait même pas crier. Il réussit cependant à articuler un mot :_

 _-Infirmière…_

 _James comprit et après avoir allongé Severus sur le sofa, il contacta Mme Pomfresh qui arriva dix minutes plus tard. Severus souffrait le martyr. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait se déchirer en deux et à cet instant il haïssait James._

 _L'infirmière l'examina un instant avant de mettre James dehors. Severus paniqua quand il vit la porte se refermer sur son mari._

 _-James ? Non… James…_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Snape, vous le verrez bientôt. En attendant, il nous faut mettre cet enfant au monde._

 _Severus acquiesça fébrilement en agrippant ses robes qui lui servaient de draps._

 _Trois heures plus tard, James avait usé le plancher de leur salle à manger à force de tourner en rond. Lily l'avait rejoint dès qu'elle avait été au courant et s'employait à le calmer. Mais rien ne parvenait à détourner l'attention de James des cris de souffrance de son mari._

 _Enfin l'infirmière sortit de la pièce en se frottant les mains. James lui sauta dessus._

 _-Comment va-t-il ?_

 _-Votre compagnon est très faible. L'accouchement s'est mal passé. Mais je vous rassure, s'il se repose, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Votre fils va très bien. Vous pouvez aller les voir, mais soyez mesuré._

 _James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit dans la pièce où se reposaient son mari et son fils. Il découvrit un Severus qui semblait épuisé mais ravi, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet de linge. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près de sa famille._

 _-Sev' ?_

 _Severus quitta son fils des yeux pour sourire à son mari. Même s'il se sentait très faible, il voulait partager ce moment avec James._

 _-Regarde-le, Jamie, il est tellement beau…_

 _James posa pour la première fois son regard sur son fils et fut saisi d'une telle émotion que des larmes de joies s'échappèrent de ses yeux._

 _-Il est magnifique…_

 _Severus sourit et soupira. James prit l'enfant et embrassa son mari._

 _-Dors mon amour, tu dois absolument te reposer._

 _-Reste avec moi…_

 _James sourit. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester. Il prit le temps de métamorphoser le sofa en lit et invoqua un berceau pour son fils. Il s'assit à côté de Severus, posant leur enfant à côté de sa tête. L'espion joua un instant avec le nouveau-né, avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux._

 _James sourit et déposa l'enfant dans son berceau avant de se glisser dans le lit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Lily les observa tout les deux avant de s'occuper du nourrisson. Après tout n'était-elle pas sa nourrice…_

Fin du Flash Back

Harry se blottit encore un peu plus contre son père.

-Tu… tu as failli mourir en me mettant au monde ?

-Disons que ma santé en a pâti pendant quelque mois, mais ça en valait la peine.

Harry frissonna et sentit une nausée traîtresse l'envahir. Severus le sentit trembler et le consola doucement.

-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas ta faute… Et puis c'est du passé… je t'aime Harry et même si j'avais dû y laisser la vie, j'aurais été fier de t'avoir mis au monde.

-Ne dis pas ça… je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

-Je ne vais pas mourir je te le promets… souffla-t-il en le serrant très fort contre lui.

La soirée passa ainsi entre câlins et souvenirs, réveillant le lien qui les unissait 17 ans auparavant.

Le lendemain fut un véritable calvaire pour Severus, car il devait réveiller Harry et se résigner à le ramener à Poudlard. Il fit traîner en longueur, profitant au maximum de son fils. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée qu'ils allaient être séparés à Poudlard qu'il ne fit pas attention aux gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier.

 _« LUCIUS MALFOY S'ECHAPPE D'ASKABAN ! IL JURE DE SE VENGER ! »_

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Harry attendait dans le hall d'entré que les premiers élèves arrivent enfin. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de serrer Ginny dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait du travail avant la rentrée et que de toute façon, il pouvait venir le voir quand il voulait, sa porte serait toujours ouverte.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité au yeux du Gryffondor, la première calèche tirée par les sombrals déboucha sur le chemin et passa les grilles, suivie rapidement par le cortège habituel. Quand enfin la dernière voiture fut immobilisée, les élèves descendirent et rejoignirent le hall. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit une ombre passer près de lui et se jeter sur un éclat roux dans la foule. Il sourit légèrement en apercevant Ginny qui s'extasiait devant son frère et Draco en train de célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Enfin, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et se précipita dans sa direction. Il l'accueillit avec un rire joyeux et enfantin avant de l'embrasser profondément.

-Bonjour, souffla t elle

-Bonjour… Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi ! Et avec Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre parce que Draco n'était pas la…

Harry éclata de rire et embrassa la joue de sa compagne. Draco et Ron se portèrent à leur hauteur et les saluèrent.

-Bonjour Ron, salua Harry, Draco…

-Harry, alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-Très bien.

-Potter… salua Draco.

-Malfoy.

Harry remarqua que le blond était anormalement pâle, mais il songea que c'était peut être un effet de son imagination. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le hall avant de partir chacun de leur cotés, Ron et Draco dans la chambre du Serpentard, Harry et Ginny vers la tour Gryffondor.

-Alors, comment est Snape en dehors de l'école, questionna Ginny

-Il est… gentil et attentionné. Au début, j'ai eut du mal à m'y faire, et puis finalement c'est devenu naturel.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de réfléchir. Que ressentait il face a son père ? Etait ce de l'amour ou simplement un besoin à combler ? Finalement il fit taire sa raison et répondit avec son cœur.

-Oui, je l'aime.

Ginny sourit et se blottit dans les bras du Survivant.

-Alors c'est bien.

Draco et Ron était blottit l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il ne leur restait plus que deux mois d'école avant les examens puis ce serait les vacances et l'entrée dans le monde du travail. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire après Poudlard. Et si pour Draco ce n'était pas grave, Ron lui avait un sérieux problème d'argent. Il devait trouver un travail pour pouvoir vivre indépendamment de ses parents et ainsi pouvoir vivre avec Draco.

-Mais Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour deux…

-Non Dray, je ne veux pas qu'on m'entretienne. Je t'aime mais je me sentirai coupable de profiter de ton argent.

-Tu pourrais au moins venir t'installer avec moi le temps de trouver un travail et tu me rembourserais après…

-Tu sais très bien que ça peut prendre du temps pour trouver un travail, et je ne veux pas de problème d'argent entre nous.

-Mais il n'y en a pas ! Je suis très riche pourquoi ne veux tu pas en profiter ?

-Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça… je suis désolé…

-Mais je veux te gâter, prendre soin de toi, t'offrir des cadeaux et vivre avec toi…

-Tu me gâtes déjà Dray… Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas en me couvrant de cadeau que tu me gâtes. Tu es la, avec moi, ça me suffit.

Draco soupira et baissa les yeux. Ron releva le visage de son compagnon, lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime Draco, tu le comprends ?

-Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout.

-Alors c'est bien.

Ron se pencha sur son compagnon et lui donna un baiser tendre et aimant. Draco y répondit fébrilement avant de plaquer Ron contre le matelas.

-Tu es a moi, grogna le Serpentard

-Prouve le !

Draco fondit sur le rouquin avec un grognement sourd et commença à lui dévorer la nuque de baiser. Il se délectait des gémissements rauques que cela produisait et tremblait d'anticipation. Ses mains parcouraient ce corps offert et glissaient sur la peau douce. Ses lèvres se perdaient sur ce corps et son souffle perdait de sa régularité. Bientôt il n'y tint plus et embrassa sauvagement Ron tout en le pénétrant brutalement. Ron étouffa son cri dans le baiser de son compagnon. Peu importe la douleur passagère, il aimait sentir ce sexe brûlant dans son corps, il aimait sentir Draco en lui…

-Haa… Draco…

-Ron… Je t'aime… je t'aime…

Ron s'accrocha soudain a ce corps brûlant qui l'emmenait au pays des merveilles et joui dans un cri. Epuisé au delà des mots Draco s'effondra sur son compagnon et perdit connaissance.

-Draco ? Draco réponds moi…

Ron paniqua quand il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il secoua son petit ami.

-Ron, souffla ce dernier.

-Merci Merlin… Draco qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas toi-même…

-Ce… ce n'est rien… Tout va bien.

-Ne me ment pas ! Tu n'as jamais été si faible !

-Ça va passer je t'assure… ne t'en fait pas…

-Non ! Demain tu vas voir Mme Pomfresh ! Et pas de mais qui tienne, je te préviens !

-Ok…

Le soir de la rentrée, Harry décida d'aller voir son père. Il traversa donc le grand hall et se faufila dans les couloirs des cachots. A partir de là, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son père et se retrouva vite devant sa porte.

-Papa ? Tu es là ?

-Dans la chambre, lui répondit il.

Harry se glissa alors dans la chambre à coucher pour trouver son père allongé dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Rien, j'avais envie de te voir… dit Harry en se blottissant contre lui.

Severus sourit et serra son fils contre lui.

-… Et puis…

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un…

-Hum … J'aurais du m'en douter … Fait la entrer.

Harry sourit et se précipita sur la porte pour faire entrer Ginny.

-Viens, souffla t il a sa petite amie.

La rouquine entra timidement dans les appartements de son redoutable maître des potions et se planta au milieu de son salon. Il finit par émerger de sa chambre. Il s'approcha de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule et presque inconsciemment, Harry s'appuya sur lui et savoura sa présence.

-Et bien Miss Weasley… Nous voici donc enfin face à face ?

-Il semblerait Professeur.

-Papa, intervient alors Harry, je voudrais te présenter Ginny Weasley, c'est ma petite amie.

-Enchanté Miss… dit Severus en lui tendant la main.

Un peu dépassée, Ginny serra néanmoins la main de son professeur et lui sourit.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mr.

-Vous resterez dîner, Miss ?

-Avec plaisir.

Les trois convives s'installèrent autours de la table du salon et partagèrent un repas plein de rire et de sourires.

Non loin de Poudlard, tapi dans un coin sombre, une silhouette bouge doucement. Des cheveux blonds flottent au gré du léger vent, et deux pupilles bleu acier brillent dans le noir. La haine se lit au fond de ces yeux cruels ; la haine et un projet sombre qui ne présage rien de bon pour les habitants du château.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Narcissa Malfoy sirotait un verre d'alcool dans son jardin quand la Gazette du sorcier arriva. Machinalement elle paya le hibou et se saisit du journal. Elle parcourut distraitement la première page et se figea tout à coup.

« _LUCIUS MALFOY S'EVADE D'ASKABAN ! IL JURE DE SE VENGER_ !»

-Par Merlin…

La lady sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle connaissait son mari et s'il jurait de se venger, cela serait terrible. Surtout s'il apprenait ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis des années… Que pouvait-elle faire sinon attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer… Elle sentit une sourde angoisse s'emparer d'elle.

-Merlin, faites qu'il ne découvre jamais la vérité… implora-t-elle doucement.

Ron s'inquiétait pour Draco. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était à l'infirmerie et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le retenir aussi longtemps sinon une mauvaise nouvelle ? Le cours de potion était ennuyeux au possible. Depuis la rentrée, Snape avait complètement changé. Il n'insultait plus les Gryffondor, se montrait compréhensif et patient, même avec Neville et accordait même des points mérités aux autres maisons. Et même si Ron trouvait ça étrange, il en connaissait la raison. Aussi ce changement ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Pour l'instant toute son attention était focalisée sur Draco. Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir pour rester aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie ?

Mme Pomfresh regarda son patient quitter l'infirmerie et soupira. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas de chance… Dire qu'elle pensait que les ennuis à Poudlard étaient finis… Et voilà que ça recommençait… Elle allait devoir informer sa mère…

Elle soupira à nouveau, se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et commença à rédiger sa missive.

 _« Mme Malfoy,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy souffre d'une affection moldue connu sous le nom de "leucémie". C'est une maladie très grave qui affecte le sang du patient. Il lui faut régulièrement des transfusions de sang afin de pouvoir entamer un programme de soins adapté à sa condition._

 _C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir me faire parvenir la liste de vos parents proches susceptible de partager leur sang avec votre fils._

 _Il est urgent qu'il reçoive une première transfusion car il est très affaibli._

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir recevoir mes encouragements ainsi que l'assurance que les meilleurs soins lui seront apportés._

 _P. Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard »_

La cloche sonnait la fin des cours de la matinée quand Draco refit son apparition. Il entra dans la grande salle d'un pas lent et évita le regard de Ron. Ce dernier sentit l'angoisse étreindre à nouveau son cœur. Pourquoi Draco l'évitait. Etait-ce donc si grave ? Harry vit la détresse de son ami et tenta de le réconforter.

-Ron ? Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Euh … Non… tout va bien.

-Mais bien sûr… Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Draco ?

-Même pas… souffla le rouquin.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-En fait je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui ne va pas…

-Ho… Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ?

-Parce que tel que je le connais il ne va rien vouloir me dire…

-Ha…

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je lui parlerai ce soir… Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Mais Ron ne croyait pas à ses propres mots. Il ne les avait dit que pour convaincre Harry et peut-être un peu se convaincre lui-même… Il se leva sans avoir touché à son repas et regagna son dortoir. Il avait besoin de solitude, il ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes.

Hermione et Luna s'étaient isolées dans un couloir pour pouvoir être enfin tranquilles. Depuis la rentrée, elles n'avaient pas pu se retrouver seules une minute. Alors qu'elles entamaient les préliminaires, elles entendirent des pleurs dans une salle de classe vide.

-Tu entends ? Demanda la préfète de Gryffondor.

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Allons voir.

Les deux amantes se dirigèrent vers ce qui leur semblait être la source du son et découvrirent un Draco Malfoy effondré sur le sol de la salle abandonnée. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Draco ? C'est moi, Hermione… Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je … je… non… je …

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Ron ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non… Mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-On peut dire ça…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Je voudrais en parler à Ron en premier…

-Bien sûr… Allez viens, je vais t'accompagner à la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione aida le jeune homme à se lever et le voyant flancher, elle le soutint. Il semblait épuisé. Elle le conduisit à la tour et l'aida à monter jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Elle savait que Ron y serait.

-Je te laisse là, dit-elle une fois arrivée devant la porte. Ron est à l'intérieur.

-Merci, souffla le Serpentard.

La jeune femme le laissa, et Draco inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne vit rien tout d'abord et dû laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

-Ron ? Appela-t-il

-Draco ? Lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Draco se dirigea vers la voix et trouva son compagnon dans son lit, le visage noyé de larmes. Il soupira et s'installa près du rouquin.

-Excuse-moi Ron…

Ron se blottit contre Draco.

-Que se passe-t-il Draco ? Pourquoi m'as-tu évité aujourd'hui ? Et que t'as dit l'infirmière ?

-Si je t'ai évité aujourd'hui c'est à cause de ce que m'a dit l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Je vais mourir Ron…

Enfin, il avait enfin réussi à s'approcher de cette maudite école. Il allait pouvoir enfin prendre sa revanche sur ce morveux insupportable qui l'avait envoyé en prison. Encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse à l'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir appliquer son projet. Mais, il avait encore un ami dans Poudlard. Il était sûr que Severus l'aiderait à se débarrasser du morveux ! Il ne restait plus qu'à entrer en contact avec lui.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Dumbledore reçut la note volante de l'infirmière avec une certaine lassitude. Jamais Pompom ne lui envoyait de note sauf si l'affaire était urgente. En dépliant le parchemin, le vieux directeur sentit un léger sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas ce qui allait venir.

« _M. le directeur,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'un de nos élèves souffre d'une grave affection moldue : la « leucémie ». J'ai informé Mme Malfoy en lui envoyant une lettre mais je crains pour la vie du jeune M. Malfoy._

 _Mme Malfoy devrait arriver sous peu et je souhaiterais pouvoir garder le jeune Draco en observation à l'infirmerie._

 _P. Pomfresh »_

Dumbledore soupira. Encore un problème. Mais malheureusement, tous les sorts du monde ne le résoudraient pas. La vie d'un de ses élèves était en danger, et il ne pouvait rien contre cela… Il lâcha un nouveau soupir et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Harry et Hermione travaillaient dans la bibliothèque, leurs moitiés ayant mieux à faire que s'enfermer par cette belle journée de mai. Mais, malgré leur bonne volonté, ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Finalement, Harry abandonna.

-Que crois-tu qu'ait Draco pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûrement grave.

-Ça m'inquiète. Imagine l'effet que ça va produire sur Ron…

-Je sais, mais malheureusement, si aucun des deux ne veut nous dire quoi que ce soit, on ne peut rien faire pour les aider…

-Depuis quand un tel détail nous arrête ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Harry ?

-Suis-moi…

Narcissa débarqua à Poudlard, échevelée et angoissée. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie où elle trouva le directeur en compagnie de l'infirmière.

-Mme Malfoy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-M. le directeur, où est mon fils ? Comment va-t-il ? Comment cette maladie s'est-elle déclarée ? Pourquoi…

-Allons Mme, calmez-vous, Mme Pomfresh ici présente va répondre à vos questions, mais une à la fois.

L'infirmière invita la lady à la suivre dans son bureau pour qu'elle lui explique en quoi consistait la maladie de son fils. Dumbledore laissa les deux femmes seules et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il devait parler à Severus.

Draco était blotti dans les bras de Ron et tentait d'oublier qu'il était condamné. Il aurait voulu construire un futur avec Ron et voilà que la nature le condamnait, à brève échéance, à le laisser seul dans le monde. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues du Serpentard pendant que Ron laissait sa main errer dans ses cheveux.

-Dray…

Draco renifla doucement et releva ses yeux argent.

-Calme-toi mon ange. Je suis là, et je t'aiderai…

-Tu ne peux pas, Ron. Cette maladie nécessite des transfusions de sang. Il n'y a qu'un membre mâle de ma famille proche qui puisse m'aider… Et une telle personne n'existe pas…

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste… Nous trouverons quelqu'un pour t'aider…

-Ron… Ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça ne l'est…

-Draco… je n'abandonnerai pas… Quoi que tu me dises, il est hors de question que je te regarde mourir sans rien faire.

Draco soupira et se blottit encore un peu plus contre le rouquin. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas abandonner alors que lui n'avait pas la force de résister.

-Merci Ron, soupira-t-il dans son cou.

Lucius s'approcha de l'école sans se faire voir et se jeta divers sort afin de se protéger des sorts de détection. Il se glissa dans la forêt interdite, à la limite de l'ultime barrière du château.

« Voyons si Severus va m'aider ou pas » songea-t-il.

Il se concentra pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sur l'esprit du maître des potions et tenta de se glisser dans sa tête pour voir par ses yeux. Heureusement qu'il était doué en legilimencie. Il avait appris à entrer dans l'esprit du plus grand occlumens sans se faire découvrir. Quand enfin il réussit à s'introduire dans la tête de son « ami », il se retrouva face a face avec le directeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? S'entendait-il demander, Draco ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Malheureusement oui…

-Mais… comment…

-Nous ne savons pas exactement, toujours est-il que Narcissa est ici, peut-être souhaitez-vous lui parler.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Lucius coupa la connexion. Ainsi il arrivait quelque chose à son fils. Mais quoi ? La était toute la question. Mais surtout, comment allait-il pouvoir en tirer avantage ? Lucius se glissa dans les ombres de la forêt et reprit son exercice de concentration. Il avait encore des choses à voir.

Severus se précipita à l'infirmerie où il trouva une Narcissa effondrée, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer.

-Hé… ma belle, souffla le professeur en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Sev'… ho par Merlin… Draco… il … Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Narcissa, tu n'y peux rien !

-Mais il n'y a personne pour l'aider ! Personne qui puisse le soigner !

-Et Lucius ? Je me doute qu'il ne sera pas ravi mais on peut très bien le forcer à…

-Mais… Tu n'as pas lu les gros titres ce matin ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Lucius s'est échappé ce matin… Il… il a juré de se venger…

Severus pâlit d'un seul coup. La seule personne de qui Lucius pourrait vouloir se venger, c'était Harry. Le maître des potions jura. Il n'avait qu'une envie celle de retrouver son fils et de s'assurer qu'il aille bien, mais il devait soutenir Narcissa avant ça.

-Nous le retrouverons et nous le forcerons à aider Draco.

-Ça ne sert a rien… il… il ne pourra rien faire.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, il ne faut pas perdre espoir voyons…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ?

-Lucius n'est pas le père de Draco…

Severus resta un instant interdit.

-Pardon ?

-Je… Ho Merlin tout puissant je pensais ne jamais avoir à en parler… Tu te souviens de notre fête de fin d'étude ? Le soir où nous avons fêté a la fois mes fiançailles avec Lucius et notre diplôme ?

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que…

-Si… Severus, Draco est ton fils.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 _-Si… Severus, Draco est ton fils…_

Le maître des potions prit une grande goulée d'air.

-Je… je… pardon… je dois… il faut que… je…

-Severus, cria Narcissa

Mais déjà, le maître des potions s'enfuyait en courant de l'infirmerie.

-Merlin, je vous en supplie, sauvez mon fils de mon erreur…

Harry et Hermione s'étaient glissés dans les appartements de Severus en espérant que le père du jeune homme pourrait l'aider à élucider le mystère du comportement de Draco et Ron. Mais ils n'avaient trouvé personne, juste un chaudron sous lequel brûlait encore un feu qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'éteindre.

-Où crois-tu qu'il soit ? Demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, il a l'air d'avoir tout laisser en plan… Je vais l'attendre et essayer de savoir ce qui se passe.

-Très bien, je vais te laisser…

Alors qu'Hermione sortait des appartements privés de son professeur, une ombre diffuse se glissa hors de la forêt et se dissimula dans l'une des serres que les écoliers ne visitaient pas.

Harry s'assit sur le grand divan du salon, ramena ses genoux sur son torse et laissa son regard se perdre sur toutes les photos de couples qui tapissaient les murs. Il adorait regarder les dizaines de photos de ses parents et s'imaginer que l'un et l'autre allaient entrer dans la pièce pour le prendre dans leur bras. Et invariablement, les larmes venaient troubler sa mélancolie. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Alors, qu'il contemplait une photo de ses parents tenant dans leur bras un bébé, il sentit les prémices des premières larmes et il serra d'avantage ses jambes contre lui. Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de laisser la réalité le rattraper, car avant qu'une minute ne fût passée, Severus entra dans le salon.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et essuya ses yeux avant que son père ne le voie. Mais il échoua.

-Harry ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon bébé ?

-Je… rien… c'est rien…

Severus s'assit près de son fils et le prit tout contre lui.

-Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Je ne pleurais pas !

-Mais tu allais le faire… dis-moi pourquoi.

-Je… c'est simplement …à chaque fois que je regarde ces photos… je… je pense à ce que j'ai perdu et à ce qu'on m'a volé… et…

Cette fois, le glorieux Survivant ne put retenir ses larmes et il se blottit dans les bras de son père. Severus serra son fils contre lui, sachant très bien toute la souffrance que l'on pouvait ressentir en songeant au passé.

-Harry, c'est fini maintenant… c'est terminé… nous sommes ensemble, et même si ton père n'est plus là, nous somme aujourd'hui une famille. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive je serais la pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive Harry !

-Je t'aime papa, souffla le jeune homme.

Severus retint son souffle comme à chaque fois que son fils lui avouait son amour. Il songea alors à l'aveu de Narcissa. Draco… son fils… le fruit de cette nuit… ce jour que toute sa vie il avait regretté et qui avait failli lui coûter son mariage et son amour…

-Harry, mon bébé, il faut que je te parle.

Luna attendait Hermione dans le parc. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines et son instinct lui hurlait de fuir très loin. Mais sa moitié humaine lui soufflait que ce pressentiment était irrationnel et illogique. Aussi restait-elle sur place à attendre sa maîtresse. Quand celle-ci arriva, avec sur le visage les marques du souci, Luna sentit son cœur cesser son manège un instant, avant de reprendre sa course avec acharnement.

-Hermione, souffla-t-elle quand sa petite amie fut à sa hauteur.

La préfète en chef serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en la sentant trembler.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Hermione la serra un peu plus fort encore.

-N'y pense plus… ce n'est rien…

-Et Draco et Ron, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas encore, mais Harry va demander à son père et nous serons fixés.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais quelque chose va arriver je le sais.

Hermione frissonna. Elle savait que Luna était toujours à prendre au sérieux. Mais malgré la confiance qu'elle plaçait en sa compagne, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour prévenir la catastrophe qui allait à coup sûr arriver.

-Ne t'en fais pas… souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Luna.

Harry restait silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas intégrer les nouvelles informations que lui avait fournies son père.

-Harry ?

La voix de son père était fragile, presque tremblante, implorante, terrorisée.

-Je…

-Harry… je suis désolé… je t'en prie regarde-moi…

-Je… il…

Severus sentit une fois plus la brûlure de la peur. La peur de voir son fils s'éloigner comme son père quand il avait appris la même nouvelle. La peur de devoir se retrouver seul après avoir cru au bonheur.

-Harry…

Le Survivant qui s'était détaché des bras de son père, grelotta sans savoir si c'était de froid ou d'autre chose.

-Tu… tu as trompé papa…

-Je n'avais pas le choix… comprends-moi… je t'en supplie…

-Mais… je…

-Ecoute… cette nuit là, Lucius avait invité tous les mangemorts de notre âge et Voldemort était présent. A cette époque j'étais déjà marié à James mais j'étais aussi un espion. A cette époque, il aimait faire des fêtes de ses adeptes des orgies sans nom. Et ceux qui n'y participaient pas était généralement rapidement écartés du pouvoir. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être écarté du centre de décision…

-Alors tu l'as trompé avec… Narcissa Malfoy !

-Je n'ai jamais su qui était la femme qu'on m'avait imposée… Nous étions tous masqués et plus ou moins drogués… je ne voulais pas …

-Mais tu l'as fait !

Severus se retrouva propulsé presque vingt ans en arrière.

Flash Back

 _-James… je t'en supplie… écoute-moi…_

 _-Tu m'as trahi Severus ! Tu m'avais juré ! Tu m'as épousé !_

 _-James… écoute-moi… je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Je te le jure !_

 _-Tu as couché avec une femme ! Et tu ose me dire que tu ne m'as pas trahi !_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Ne m'approche plus Severus ! Jamais !_

 _-Non… Je t'en prie… James… Je t'aime… supplia-t-il en tombant à genoux._

 _-Moi aussi Severus… et c'est pour ça que ça fait si mal._

 _Severus sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et la peur lui brûler les entrailles. Une fois que James eut quitté la pièce Lily y entra. Elle s'approcha de Severus et le prit dans ses bras._

 _-Lily… il ne me croit pas…_

 _-Calme-toi Severus… calme-toi… c'est fini…_

 _Severus pleura pendant des heures dans les bras de sa meilleure amie la probable perte de son mari._

Fin du Flash Back

-Et il t'a pardonné ?

-Oui… Une fois que je lui ai eu expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mais sache que ça ne s'est jamais reproduit. J'aimais ton père, et l'idée de le tromper me révulsait… mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il faut que tu le comprennes Harry ! Je n'ai pas voulu ça…

Le Survivant considéra son père un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'était produit vingt ans plus tôt… Et puis, la peur de perdre son père et de se retrouver a nouveau seul lui nouait le ventre. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant, il se jeta dans les bras de son père et se serra contre lui.

-Pardon… pardon papa… je t'aime… pardon…

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry… tu avais le droit de réagir ainsi… je ne t'en veux pas mon bébé.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler « mon bébé »… mais je ne suis pas un bébé… j'ai 17 ans…

-Je sais… mais la dernière fois que j'ai pu te tenir dans mes bras en tant que mon fils, tu était encore un bébé… et … je t'ai porté pendant neuf mois… tu es mon petit bébé… je n'y peux rien… Mais si tu veux je peux…

-Non… c'est pas grave… j'aime bien quand tu m'appelle comme ça… mais ne le fais pas en public…

-Ne t'en fais pas…

-Au fait… tu sais ce qu'a Draco ?

Une note volante pria Draco de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il fit, accompagné de Ron. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver sa mère.

-Maman… souffla-t-il quand la femme le prit dans ses bras.

-Draco… je suis désolé…

-Mais de quoi mère, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui se passe…

« Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes mon fils… » Songea-t-elle.

-Mais dis-moi, qui est ce jeune homme que je vois là-bas ?

Draco prit une belle teinte écarlate avant de se retourner vers Ron qui attendait.

-Mère, je vous présente Ronald Weasley, c'est mon petit ami.

-Ton… Ho… et bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer M. Weasley.

-Le plaisir est pour moi Mme Malfoy.

Sur ces entrefaites, l'infirmière entra et demanda à Draco de la suivre. Une série d'examens l'attendait.

Le lac de Poudlard étincelait sous le soleil de mai. Le fond de l'air était doux… c'était une soirée parfaite pour réfléchir un peu. Harry vagabondait près des serres tout en pensant à la situation actuelle. Il se retrouvait en moins de deux mois avec un père et un frère alors que pendant des années il s'était cru seul au monde. Et comble de l'ironie, sa famille se trouvait être ceux qu'il avait le plus détestés. La vie était quand même étrange.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Survivant ne sentit pas son agresseur s'approcher. Et au moment où il le détecta, il était trop tard. Un coup sur la tête et ce fut le noir complet. Lucius contempla le Survivant, évanoui à ses pieds.

-Tu vas souffrir Potter, pour tout ce que tu m'as pris !

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Narcissa en aurait presque rongé ses ongles d'inquiétude. L'infirmière était enfermée dans son bureau avec son fils depuis près d'une heure. Le jeune Weasley patientait lui aussi dans la salle principale. Il semblait calme, mais elle savait qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle, voire plus.

-M. Weasley…

-Appelez-moi Ron.

-Très bien, Ron, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Je vous en prie.

-Est-ce que vous aimez mon fils ?

-Plus que moi-même. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Ron

-Je l'espère de tout mon cœur Ron…

L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Il est de plus en plus faible. Si on ne trouve pas un donneur rapidement, il va tomber dans le coma et mourir…

Ron serra les dents et s'empêcha de pleurer. Il devait être fort pour Draco. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurer après…Quand il serait guéri.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Narcissa

-Un seul à la fois et pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Très bien, vas-y Ron, et prends ton temps, j'irais le voir après.

-Merci Mme Malfoy.

-Ho appelle-moi Narcissa…

Ron resta silencieux et entra dans la chambre du jeune Serpentard. Il était blanc comme un linge, encore plus pale que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière mais tellement lente… Le rouquin s'approcha du lit et prit la main de son compagnon. Celui-ci se réveilla et sourit faiblement en le voyant.

-Ron… souffla-t-il

-Ne te fatigue pas à parler. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester très longtemps et ta mère veut te voir après moi, alors écoute-moi très attentivement s'il te plaît.

Draco cligna des yeux pour consentir.

-Je veux que tu te battes ! N'abandonne pas, n'abdique pas face à la maladie. Tu es fort Draco, tu peux gagner ! Non, ne parle pas. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je t'assure que je trouverais une personne pour te donner du sang et te guérir. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir mon amour. Tu m'entends, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, alors toi, bas-toi et n'abandonne pas… Fais-le pour moi… pour nous…

Ron était en larmes et serrait la main de Draco contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir abandonner et mourir alors qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

-Je te le promets Ron… je me battrais… je n'abandonnerais pas… et quand toute cette histoire sera fini, tu viendras vivre avec moi, au manoir ou dans toute autre maison de ton choix…

-Très bien… tout ce que tu veux si reste en vie.

Draco attira Ron à lui et ils échangèrent un baiser désespéré mouillé de larmes de détresse et d'amour. Puis, Ron posa sa tête près de celle de Draco et attendit en silence qu'on lui dise de sortir.

Mais Narcissa, qui avait assisté au baiser, se refusa à les séparer surtout pour dire à son fils la même chose que son petit ami : qu'il devait se battre.

Ginny était inquiète. Elle n'arrivait à trouver Harry nulle part, ni à la Tour, ni à la bibliothèque, ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, ni dans la Grande Salle… Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit mais elle n'osait pas y aller… Les appartements de Snape…

-Ho allez, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… Se tança-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les cachots et demanda au tableau qui fermait les appartements de son « beau-père » de le prévenir de sa visite. Le professeur vint lui ouvrir avec une expression désagréable plaquée sur le visage qui s'adoucit aussitôt en reconnaissant Ginny.

-Oui ? Que puis je faire pour toi, demanda-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

-Euh… Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, il est parti il y a environ une heure. Pourquoi ?

-Je… ce n'est sûrement pas grave…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… je ne le trouve nulle part… mais je suis sûre que…

-Comment ça nulle part ?

-Bah j'avais rendez-vous avec lui devant les serres de botanique mais il n'est jamais venu…

Severus sentit son cœur faire un looping avant de s'écraser lamentablement au fond de sa cage thoracique.

-Amène-moi la carte du maraudeur de Harry…. Vite !

-Oui monsieur…

Ginny fonça ventre à terre vers la Tour Gryffondor puis dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle fouilla la valise de son petit ami et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Sans même prendre le temps de la consulter, elle repartit au triple galop vers les appartements de son professeur de potions. Quand elle les atteignit, Snape l'attendait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle lui tendit le parchemin.

-Voilà…

-Merci…. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Poudlard se dessina lentement sur le parchemin et des centaines de points se mirent à bouger sur toute la surface.

-Montre-moi Harry Potter.

Tous les points s'effacèrent mais celui qui représentait Harry n'apparaissait pas. Son fils n'était plus à Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à casser la pierre. Il tenta de se redresser mais les murs tanguaient autour de lui. A la deuxième tentative, il eut l'impression de tomber dans un abîme sans fond. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième tentative qu'il parvint à se redresser sans vomir. Il était dans une cellule froide. Pas de fenêtre, des barreaux en guise de porte. Et bien évidement plus de baguette et tout juste de quoi ne pas mourir de froid.

-Mais pourquoi toujours moi… soupira le Survivant.

Il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un venait. Il se dissimula autant qu'il put dans le fond de la cellule. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et bientôt il aperçut une silhouette sombre devant son cachot.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-il

-Ho je suis déçu… tu ne reconnais même pas ton plus grand ennemi ?

-Lucius Malfoy…

-Bravo ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ce que veulent tous les mangemorts ! Toi !

-Salaud !

-Ho, ne perds pas ton temps à me flatter, ça ne te sortira pas d'ici.

-On va me rechercher ! Mon père viendra !

-Ton père ? Aurais-tu oublié que James Potter est mort depuis longtemps ?

Harry se mordit la langue. Lucius ne devait pas savoir que Severus était son père. Mais le mangemort avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et la légilimencie en faisait partie. Aussi, s'efforça-t-il de pénétrer l'esprit de son jeune prisonnier. Harry qui sentit qu'on tentait de forcer ses barrières tenta désespérément de ne penser à rien. Mais rien n'y fit, et Lucius réussit à forcer l'entrée. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa pantois.

-Alors c'est ça… il ne lui suffisait pas de me prendre mon fils… il fallait aussi qu'il nous trahisse ! Je le lui ferai payer ! Tu va souffrir Potter… ou devrais-je dire Snape ?

-Salopard !

-Tss… Potter… tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'insulter ses geôliers n'est pas la meilleur manière de les inciter à la clémence.

-Allez vous faire foutre !

-Moi jamais, mais toi… ça peut s'arranger.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Avait-il bien compris ce que Lucius venait de dire ? Lucius éclata de rire puis tourna les talons. Il allait laisser la peur monter et se distiller dans le corps de sa victime avant de savourer pleinement sa vengeance.

Hermione et Luna paressaient au lit quand la jeune Serdaigle se redressa brusquement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda sa compagne

-Quelque chose vient de se produire…

-Quoi ?

-Harry… c'est Harry… il … je ne sais pas… je sens que quelque chose vient de se produire et Harry est au cœur de l'événement… Ce n'est pas bon…

-Luna… Luna ma chérie calme-toi…

La jeune semi-elfe hyperventilait et son esprit était envahi d'images sanglantes et morbides.

-Draco…

-Quoi ?

-Draco est en danger… Seul Harry peut le sauver… il n'y a que le Survivant pour l'aider… Son sang peut le sauver… son sang seul… car celui du père est souillé par la marque sombre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Il faut un membre de sa famille pour sauver Draco.

-Harry… Harry est son demi-frère… Le même père…

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que James…

-Non pas James… pas James…

-Le professeur Snape… c'est lui le père de Draco… Mais c'est impossible…

Luna ne dit plus un mot et s'évanouit sur le lit. Hermione cria, mais elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille dormait simplement, épuisée par cette vision.

-Dors mon cœur, je veille sur toi.

De son côté, Narcissa se rongeait les sang. Comment avouer que la maladie de son fils était de sa faute. Comment avouer que pour le protéger, elle l'avait peut-être condamné à mort… Elle se souvint de ce jour… celui de la naissance de son fils…

Flash Back

 _Narcissa était épuisée. Elle venait de passer plus de douze heure en salle de travail. Mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse de tenir dans ses bras son enfant, son si précieux fils. Mais elle savait qu'il risquait la mort si elle ne faisait rien. Elle contempla une dernière fois les boucles brunes et le yeux bleu foncé, ce qui présageait qu'ils seraient noirs dans le futur. Enfin elle s'empara de la fiole de la potion qu'elle avait préparée et l'approcha de la bouche de son fils._

 _-Bois mon chéri… c'est pour ton bien…_

 _Le bébé gazouilla avant d'avaler docilement le contenu de la fiole. Et sous les yeux de sa mère, l'enfant se mit à changer, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent pour devenir blonds, ses yeux prirent une teinte argentée et son visage s'allongea légèrement. Narcissa laissa échapper une larme et serra son fils contre son cœur._

 _-Pardonne-moi mon fils, mais je préfère te mentir que te perdre._

Fin du Flash Back.

A suivre …


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

La panique, la peur, la douleur... tels étaient les sentiments de Severus Snape en cet instant. Il avait peur pour son fils, son enfant, son tout petit bébé, il avait mal de songer qu'il avait une nouvelle fois échoué dans son rôle de père, échoué à le protéger comme l'aurait fait James, échoué à les préserver de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. Il savait parfaitement qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de son fils mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de l'arracher à Lucius. La peur, insidieux poison, déferlait dans son corps, l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette fameuse nuit où on lui avait tout pris, cette nuit où sa famille lui avait été enlevée et qui avait marqué le début de son calvaire. Lucius était le seul qui était resté après la disparition du Lord. Et s'il était certain à l'époque que personne ne savait qui était réellement Harry pour lui, il savait à présent que Lucius allait se venger de lui en même temps que de Harry. Il allait faire payer à son fils la trahison de son père et cette certitude minait complètement Severus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni par où commencer pour retrouver son fils.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Albus complètement bouleversé entra dans ses appartements privés. Prévenu par Ginny, il venait chercher auprès de Severus les renseignements qui lui faisaient défaut pour organiser une mission de sauvetage.

-Severus ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Le maître les potions releva la tête et le directeur crut un instant revoir le père et le mari à qui on avait tout enlevé près de vint ans plus tôt.

-Nous le ramènerons, je vous en fais la promesse.

Severus sentit des larmes de détresse couler sur ses joues, larmes qu'il avait si longtemps retenues de peur de s'effondrer. Il était à nouveau cet enfant perdu qui rentrait à Poudlard et qui cherchait une autre vie que celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

-Je veux revoir mon fils... je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois... supplia-t-il

-Vous le reverrez, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez un deuxième fils qui a aussi besoin de vous.

-Draco... Ho mon dieu... Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal, je le crains.

-Que puis-je faire pour lui?

-Pour l'instant il n'a besoin que de tout le soutien que vous pourrez lui apporter.

-Mais... Et Harry...

-Je le retrouverai... mais pour cela dites-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Severus entreprit de raconter à son supérieur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son fils quelques heures plus tôt. Sans omettre aucun détail il expliqua qu'après avoir appris qu'il avait un demi-frère, Harry avait eu besoin de calme et qu'il était parti. Malheureusement, Severus n'en savait pas plus.

-Retournez auprès de votre fils Severus, je vous promets que je retrouverai Harry.

Severus acquiesça et se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Sans céder à la peur, il savait pourtant que Lucius Malfoy était passé maître dans l'art de la torture et qu'en prime il le détestait pour l'avoir fait mettre en prison et pour être ce qu'il était : le fils du traître. Remarque, pour une fois qu'on lui en voulait pour autre chose que pour cette cicatrice... L'ironie et l'humour noir permettaient à Harry de ne pas se perdre en conjectures en se demandant par quoi Lucius allait commencer, les doloris ou la bonne vielle méthode moldue. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu et il songeait souvent à son père. Allait-il le perdre ? Allait-il disparaître sans avoir pu le revoir ? C'était cette incertitude plus que la peur des représailles promise par son geôlier qui le minait. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, privé de sa baguette et de l'énergie nécessaire pour la magie sans baguette il était à la merci de Lucius.

Il pensa soudain à Draco. Son demi-frère... le petit ami de son meilleur ami... son ancien ennemi... Comment avait-il réagi à l'annonce de leur parenté ? Etait-il seulement au courant ? Harry sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en imaginant un Malfoy indigné, clamant à toute force qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit lié de quelque manière que ce soit à Harry Potter. Puis il se souvint que sous la férule d'un grand rouquin au sourire doux, Draco Malfoy était devenu civil et presque aimable avec lui. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est lui qui avait été injuste avec lui en refusant de voir les efforts qu'il avait faits pour s'améliorer. Peut-être que s'il sortait d'ici, ils pourraient devenir amis... Et qui sait... un jour ils pourraient même devenir ces frères qu'ils auraient dû être...

Mais pour l'heure, Harry entendait des pas dans les cachots. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Draco se sentait de plus en plus faible. Incapable de rester éveillé plus d'une heure, il sombrait sans cesse dans un sommeil agité dont il ressortait toujours plus fatigué. Il avait néanmoins le plaisir de voir Ron assis près de lui chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Sa mère aussi était souvent là, veillant sur lui en silence, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à vouloir se blottir dans ses bras pour trouver le réconfort qu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé étant enfant.

Quand il se réveilla d'une énième sieste, il trouva Severus, son parrain, assis près de Ron.

-Severus ?

-Tu es réveillé... Tant mieux... Comment te sens-tu ?

-Epuisé... et démoralisé...

A ces mots, Ron lui serra gentiment la main pour le soutenir. Severus soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers Ron.

-M. Weasley, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, souffla Draco, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, mais ce que j'ai à te dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Draco, il faut que je t'avoue que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas ton père…

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien compris, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas ton père biologique.

-Et qui c'est alors ?

-Moi.

-Que… toi ? Tu es mon père ?

-Oui. Sache que moi-même je ne l'ai appris que très récemment.

-Comment ça très récemment ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Par un hasard du sort, il se trouve que tu es mon fils et celui de Narcissa.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Ainsi, l'homme qui l'avait élevé dans le but de devenir un impitoyable aristocrate, un homme cruel et sans pitié, cet homme qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, cet homme-là n'était pas son père. Non, son père était l'homme qui depuis toujours l'avait réconforté, l'avait consolé, l'avait guidé sur le bon chemin… oui c'était cet homme-là…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme surprit deux regards anxieux. Il tendit la main vers Ron qui se rapprocha de son amant. Draco lui sourit doucement puis se tourna vers son père.

-Severus… enfin non … papa… même si j'en veux à maman de ne pas nous avoir mis au courant plus tôt, sache que je suis fier d'être le fils d'un homme comme toi.

Severus sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Il avait deux fils merveilleux, mais le destin s'acharnait contre eux. L'un était prisonnier de l'homme qui avait maltraité le deuxième, atteint d'une maladie que lui seul pouvait guérir.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

-Encore ? Souffla Draco épuisé.

-Ça ne sera pas long. Draco, sache que tu as un demi-frère. Je n'ai jamais aimé ta mère, pas comme une maîtresse, mais par contre j'ai aimé passionnément un homme avec qui j'ai eu un enfant.

-Qui ?

-J'étais marié avec cet homme. Tu vas avoir du mal à le croire…

-Dis toujours…

-Ton demi-frère, c'est Harry, souffla Ron.

-Quoi ? Potter ? Harry Potter ? Tu étais marié à James Potter ? Et tu lui as fait un enfant ?

-Pour être plus exact c'est lui qui m'a fait un enfant, mais il est mort et je n'ai pas pu garder Harry près de moi.

-Tu veux dire que Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de mon petit ami, celui qui m'a pourri la vie pendant sept ans, celui me fait chier depuis qu'il est venu au monde est mon demi-frère ?

-Oui.

-Ho Merlin… souffla Draco.

-Est-ce que mon père, enfin, Lucius est au courant ?

-Il a enlevé Harry et je ne sais pas où il a pu l'emmener.

-Moi je sais, souffla Draco.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

- _Moi je sais, souffla Draco_.

Severus retint son souffle. Draco avait fermé les yeux, épuisé. Ron serra un peu plus fort sa main.

-Il l'a sûrement emmené dans un cottage en Italie… c'est la qu'il exécutait les otages moldus ou qu'il torturait les sorciers qu'il capturait pendant la guerre … c'est… à coté de Naples… Tu devrais trouver facilement…

Severus déglutit. Son fils était là, luttant contre la fatigue pour aider quelqu'un qu'il détestait et dont il venait d'apprendre qu'il lui était lié par le sang. Et tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire lui, c'était d'éprouver du soulagement. Il se dégoûtait. Soudain, la tête de Draco s'affaissa. Ron paniqua.

-Draco ? Draco… réponds-moi… Draco… je t'en prie…

A ce moment-là, l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Draco et l'examina. A côté de Severus, à peine assez en retrait pour ne pas gêner l'infirmière, Ron se rongeait les ongles. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Severus, un air grave sur le visage.

-Il est tombé dans le coma.

Harry se releva péniblement et toussa. Du sang éclaboussa le sol de pierre. Un rire mauvais emplit le cachot dans lequel il croupissait… depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Il se tourna vers son bourreau et lui lança un regard chargé de haine.

-Ho… mais c'est que tu m'exciterais presque Potter… Ho non… c'est vrai… Snape.

-Allez au diable !

-Bien sûr… bien sûr… mais je vais d'abord m'assurer que tu le rencontres avant de me présenter à lui.

-Je vous hais !

-Et c'est réciproque mon cher ami, crois-le bien.

Harry lui cracha à la figure. Lucius essuya lentement le sang et la salive sur sa joue avant de lancer un regard dément à sa victime.

-Tsss… tsss… Potter… tu n'as donc rien appris ? _SECTUMSEMPRA_ !

Harry s'effondra sur le sol en sentant son corps se déchirer de toute part. Des entailles apparurent partout, sur son torse, ses jambes, ses bras et son visage… Il sentit son sang couler et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il sentit sa conscience s'éteindre, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça…

-Ho non mon gaillard… Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

Lucius invoqua un sceau d'eau, ainsi que des chaînes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets de Harry pour le maintenir debout, puis le sceau d'eau s'écoula sur lui, le réveillant en sursaut et le privant du salut de l'inconscience.

-Je vous hais ! Et je vous le ferai payer…

Un nouveau rire mauvais où se mêlait quelques notes de folie emplit les cachots du cottage italien. Quelque part en Angleterre, un homme porta la main à son cœur.

Albus savait désormais où se cachait Lucius, mais il ne pouvait envoyer personne. Tout les membres de l'Ordre étaient occupé ou en convalescence. Tous, sauf Severus, mais il ne pouvait confier cette mission au maître des potions, il était bien trop impliqué et bien trop fragile à cause de son lien avec son fils.

Alors que le directeur se demandait qui envoyer, on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Ron et Ginny Weasley passèrent la porte et se plantèrent devant son bureau.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voulons aller chercher Harry.

-C'est malheureusement impossible. Les dangers sont…

-Ecoutez moi bien M. le directeur, nous voulons tout les deux sauver un être cher et rien ne nous empêchera d'y aller, même pas vous. Alors, soit vous nous aidez, soit on se débrouille tout seul. Rétorqua Ron.

Albus réfléchit un instant. Peut-être… Après tout …

-Très bien M. Weasley, soyez prêts à partir dans une heure.

Ron acquiesça simplement et sortit, suivi de sa sœur. Ils passèrent en coup de vent dans leur dortoir pour rassembler ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin puis se rendirent à l'infirmerie, Ron pour voir Draco et Ginny pour Severus. L'homme était anéanti. Il ne cessait de pleurer et d'appeler son fils et son défunt mari.

-Professeur, appela Ginny

Il releva la tête un instant et croisa le regard confiant et déterminé de la jeune et jolie rousse.

-Je le ramènerai, souffla-t-elle doucement, je vous le promets.

-Merci, souffla Severus en sentant un peu de la tension qui habitait son corps se relâcher.

Elle sourit, déposa une bise sur sa joue, fit de même avec Draco et sortit, suivie de son frère. Severus regarda les deux enfants quitter l'infirmerie puis il se tourna vers son deuxième fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Tu es à l'abri mon fils, je te protège.

« _Comme tu as protégé Harry ?_ » Lui souffla une petite voix pernicieuse.

IL chassa sa mélancolie et serra la main de Draco contre lui. Il ne laisserait aucun de ses fils mourir et il se vengerait de Lucius, ho oui… une longue… une très longue vengeance. On ne provoque pas impunément Severus Snape.

Luna et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La semi-elfe se dirigea directement vers le lit du jeune préfet et lui prit la main. Aussitôt, une faible lueur entoura les deux élèves.

\- Que fait-elle ? Demanda Severus à Hermione

-Elle essaie de le maintenir en vie.

-Comment ? Mais…

-C'est une elfe… Elle a le don de guérison.

Severus observa la jeune Serdaigle s'occuper de son fils, et il se sentit d'autant plus inutile qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il poussa un profond soupir de détresse avant de décider de sortir prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de parler à James, et il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit pour cela. Il pria de toute ses force pour que ses deux enfants se sortent vivants de ce nouveau piège que leur tendait le destin. Oui, il pria longtemps et pleura aussi… mais jamais il ne perdit espoir. Ils n'avaient pas traversé tant d'épreuves pour que ça finissent ainsi. Non, il le savait, il retrouverait ses enfant et ils réussiraient à se reconstruire une vie. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement… pas autrement…

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie, une blessure (boursoufflure, ça fait too much :b) qui suintait et qui demandait délivrance. Mais, même s'il se sentait plus proche de la mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, jamais il ne donnerait la satisfaction à son bourreau de le voir supplier. Jamais il ne laisserait ces mots franchir ses lèvres ensanglantées, jamais il ne renoncerait à ce qui faisait encore de lui le Survivant. Il ne s'abaisserait pas devant Lucius Malfoy, comme il ne s'était pas abaissé devant Voldemort… L'espoir chevillé au corps, il restait en vie, attendant les secours qui ne tarderaient sûrement plus à arriver maintenant.

-Je dois avouer que tu résistes étonnement bien à la douleur. Même Draco n'allait pas si loin.

Harry sentit un sourire se glisser sur son visage tuméfié. Savoir que même sur ce terrain il battait le Serpentard lui rendait encore un peu plus de combativité. C'était idiot, mais dans sa situation c'était tout ce qu'il avait et il s'en contentait.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied pour le retourner. Harry gémit mais ne dit rien.

-Alors mon cher Harry, nous continuons ?

Le Survivant laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, refusant de manifester le moindre intérêt pour le mangemort. Lucius en prit ombrage.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, raclure ! Éructa-t-il

Harry continua à l'ignorer et reçut de nouveaux coups. Le mangemort fut pris d'un accès de rage et se jeta sur sa victime. Harry fut prit de panique quand il sentit Lucius lui arracher sa chemise. Il tenta de se débattre mais les tortures précédentes l'avaient affaibli. Il ne put opposer une grande résistance et son désespoir n'en fut que plus grand. Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne et l'arrache à cet homme devenu ivre de vengeance.

Son bourreau lui arrachait son pantalon quand Harry sentit un souffle puissant projeter l'homme contre un mur. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Ron et Ginny apparemment très en colère. Il soupira de soulagement.

Lucius se relevait déjà et pointait sa baguette sur les deux nouveaux venus. Ginny, furieuse, se plaça devant son frère, prête à en découdre. Le mangemort ricana.

-Je vois que ta charmante fiancée vient à ton secours Potter !

Ron ricana quand il vit Ginny raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Mauvaise idée Malfoy… très mauvaise idée… il ne faut pas énerver une Weasley …

Lucius ricana à nouveau. Comme s'il avait peur d'une gamine. Grand mal lui en prit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Ginny le cloua contre le mur et s'approcha de lui.

-Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir à moi et à ma famille depuis des années.

-Essaie si tu l'oses, réussit à articuler Lucius

Un sourire sadique glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme et de profondes entailles apparurent sur le visage de l'homme. Il se crispa mais ne dit pas un mot.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'était relevé avec l'aide de Ron et observait sa petite amie jouer avec sa proie comme un chat. La jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à défigurer Lucius, lui infligeant coupures, uppercuts, brulûres et autres réjouissances du même acabit. (Ouais, Rousse Powa ! lol) Quand elle fut satisfaite, Lucius Malfoy, autrefois si fier de son apparence ne ressemblait plus a rien et son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie suppurante et douloureuse. (Pauv'Lucy quand même… Méchante :b)

-Je crois qu'il a son compte Ginny, souffla Harry.

La jeune rouquine se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec douceur.

-Allons, rentrons maintenant, ton père se fait un sang d'encre.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

-Dumbledore le lui a interdit. Son lien avec toi l'a trop affaibli, répondit Ron

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Lucius s'était relevé et avait saisi sa baguette. Au moment où il voulut lancer un sort particulièrement vicieux, Ron se retourna.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le rayon vert fila vers l'homme sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter ou pour s'en protéger. Il mourut avant de toucher le sol, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les trois adolescents soupirèrent.

-C'est terminé, il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal, souffla Harry avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Ginny.

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents reprirent le chemin de Poudlard pour faire soigner Harry au plus vite.

Severus se rongeait les sangs au chevet de Draco. Incapable de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que ses fils, il ne s'en sentait pas moins inutile. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était préparer une potion à laquelle il fallait ajouter le sang de Harry et qui pourrait guérir Draco. Mais depuis, il n'avait pu se concentrer sur rien. Ses cours était assurés par Dumbledore et lui passait tout son temps dans l'infirmerie avec Narcissa à attendre des nouvelles des deux Weasley.

-Je suis désolé Severus… murmura Narcissa.

-De quoi ?

-De tout ce qui arrive… de ne jamais t'avoir dit que tu avais un fils… de… de ce qui arrive à Potter…

-Tu n'y peux pas grand-chose, et même si c'est a cause de la potion que tu lui as donné quand il était nourrisson, je pense que tu as eu raison. C'était à l'époque le meilleur moyen de lui sauver la vie, et crois-moi je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si affecté par la maladie de Draco… Après tout… jusqu'à récemment tu ne savais pas qu'il était ton fils…

Severus se mordit la langue. Dans toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de dire à Narcissa que Harry était son fils.

-Narcissa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment avant d'enfin reprendre la parole.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es si abattu…

Il y avait une pointe de ressentiment dans ses paroles.

-Narcissa…

-Non Severus… moi qui croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour Draco… En fait… tu trembles pour ton autre fils, sans te soucier de ce qui arrivera au mien !

-C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien. Toi, plus que n'importe qui tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressens.

Sa voix s'était éteinte et l'angoisse étreignait son cœur. Narcissa sentit la pointe de la culpabilité s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Oui, elle comprenait mieux que n'importe qui la peur et l'angoisse que l'on ressentait quand on voyait son enfant mourir lentement. Et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait vécu Severus depuis plus de quinze ans, éloigné de son fils, privé de la joie de le voir grandir… Elle sentit une peine immense envahir soudain son cœur. Elle s'approcha de Severus et passa un bras autours de ses épaules.

-Pardonne-moi Severus, j'ai été cruelle…

-Ce n'est rien… c'est l'angoisse qui te fait parler… Je peux comprendre ça.

Narcissa eut un sourire triste et s'assit près de son ami. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

-Nous reverrons nos enfants, j'en suis certaine.

-Puisses-tu avoir raison.

Il serra la main de son amie en priant tout bas.

« James, je t'en prie, veille sur Harry »

A suivre…


	10. Chaptitre 9

Chapitre 9

Hermione observait discrètement Severus et Narcissa tenter de se réconforter mutuellement. Dans sa main, celle de Luna bougea légèrement. Son amie se réveillait. Elle avait tenté de soigner Draco toute la nuit avec pour seul résultat de simplement ralentir la progression du mal. Certes, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais à ses yeux ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle s'était endormie, frustrée de n'avoir pas pu au moins réveiller le Serpentard. Et depuis, Hermione veillait sur elle, attendant patiemment que Ron et Ginny reviennent avec Harry pour qu'enfin toute cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux et serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la Gryffondor

-Ça va… Ne t'inquiètes pas… souffla la Serdaigle.

Hermione fit la moue, mais s'abstint de dire qu'elle était blanche comme un cadavre. Et si elle savait très bien que le repos était le seul remède, elle savait aussi que Luna ne se reposerait pas tant que toute cette histoire ne serait pas finie. Quand son amante tenta de se lever, Hermione s'interposa.

-Ho non ma puce, pas question.

-Mais…

-Tu te tais et tu dors. Hors de question que tu recommences. Cette fois, ça pourrait être mauvais pour toi.

Luna soupira. Décidément Hermione était vraiment trop protectrice. Elle finit par se rallonger et par se rendormir, sachant qu'Hermione la réveillerait quand les autres reviendraient.

Harry reprit conscience dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron le soutenait et Ginny ouvrait la marche.

-Ginny… murmura-t-il.

-Gin, il est réveillé.

Ron le laissa s'affaisser sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

-Hé… Ça va ?

-Je… oui… ça va aller…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui… allons-y… nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Les deux Weasley soutinrent le Survivant et le ramenèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie non sans difficultés.

Quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Severus faillit se dévisser le cou. Quand il vit Harry si mal en point, il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Il se précipita sur eux et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Harry ? Harry… Mon bébé… je t'en prie réponds-moi…

-Papa… souffla-t-il faiblement

-Merci Merlin…

La vague de soulagement fut telle que Severus en perdit presque l'équilibre et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. L'infirmière entra à son tour, attirée par le bruit et prit aussitôt les choses en mains. Elle demanda à Severus de poser son fils sur le lit voisin de celui de Draco. Enfin, avant de commencer, elle mit tout le monde dehors.

-Non ! Je veux rester ! S'écria Severus, je suis son père !

-Ça ne change rien, sortez Severus. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera terminé.

-Non, je veux rester ! Je ne laisserai pas mon fils ! Je ne le laisserai plus.

-Severus….SORTEZ !

-NON !

-Papa… souffla Harry…

-Oui mon bébé, répondit-il en s'approchant de son visage.

-Ça va aller… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… J'ai vu pire…

-Harry…

-Là, vous voyez, maintenant sortez.

Severus se résigna et sortit, non sans avoir embrassé son fils. Il rejoignit Narcissa, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna qui refusaient de quitter le couloir de l'infirmerie. Là, il s'effondra sur le sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Narcissa s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Le directeur, venu aux nouvelles, trouva un petit groupe endormi dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lockwood. Tous dans les bras les uns des autres.

D'un coup de baguette il envoya chacun dans sa chambre ou son dortoir. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas être dérangés, Severus en particulier. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage ridé avant qu'il n'entre dans l'infirmerie.

 _Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs blancs, presque faits de lumière. Il n'y avait rien à part lui et son angoisse. Son angoisse pour ses deux fils, sa peine, sa tristesse. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu 17 ans en arrière, à cette fameuse nuit où on lui avait tout enlevé. Et comme un enfant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, refusant d'entendre que l'un de ses fils était mort et qu'à nouveau, il n'avait rien pu faire._

 _Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé ainsi, priant et espérant, mais quand il se redressa, la pièce avait changé. Il se trouvait maintenant dans le salon de Godric's Hollow. Avant qu'il ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un passa la porte du salon. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il espérait depuis des années, quelqu'un qu'il aimait depuis 20 ans et qui l'avait quitté trop tôt._

 _-James…_

 _L'ancien Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et lui sourit._

 _-Jamie… c'est toi ?_

 _-Oui Sev', c'est moi… c'est bien moi…_

 _-Mais… comment…_

 _-Ça n'a pas d'importance mon amour…Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je ne peux pas rester._

 _-Non ! Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas encore… Je t'en prie… je t'aime… je t'aime… Je ne veux pas…_

 _-Calme-toi Sev', mon amour… je suis désolé… tellement désolé… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je t'ai laissé seul… et Harry… si tu savais comme je regrette…_

 _-James… Ho mon dieu… je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas… ne nous laisse pas encore… Harry t'aime…et moi aussi… même si je ne le disais pas assez…_

 _-Je sais, je sais Severus…Mais c'est ainsi, on ne m'a permis de venir que parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de prier pendant toute ces années, mais nous n'avons qu'une nuit. Une seule nuit._

 _Severus sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux et il se mit à trembler. Il sentit les bras de son mari enlacer son corps et c'en fut trop pour lui. Ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa sur le sol._

 _-James… ho Merlin… Tu es là… C'est bien toi… Merci… merci seigneur…_

 _Il pleurait de joie et de soulagement. Et quand il sentit les lèvres de James sur les siennes il se jeta sur lui comme un affamé. James accueillit son amant avec fouge, lui arrachant ses vêtement et l'accablant de baiser et de caresses. Severus n'était pas en reste et redécouvrait le corps de son époux disparu._

 _Ils firent l'amour avec violence, rage et désespoir. Ils firent l'amour avec douceur amour et tristesse, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois._

 _« Et c'est le cas » leur souffla une petite voix._

 _-Je t'aime Severus, et je ne suis jamais loin. Je vous attends, toi et Harry. Alors je t'en prie, sois heureux, ne gâche pas ta vie. Aime notre fils, profite de ta vie, et si l'amour se représente, ne le repousse pas, je t'en prie. C'est ton bonheur qui est le plus important._

 _-James, jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé._

 _James sourit et caressa la joue de Severus._

 _-Dors mon amour, tout ira bien…_

 _Severus ne voulait pas s'endormir, il voulait profiter de son mari, mais rien n'y fit, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. James sourit tristement et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son mari._

 _-Je t'aimerai toujours Severus. Adieu._

Quand Severus se réveilla, il chercha machinalement le corps de son mari près de lui. Et puis, la réalité le rattrapa. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais bien vite il se reprit. Il laissa son regard se poser sur une photo de James et sourit tristement. Il déposa un baiser sur la photo.

-Je t'aime James.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Enfin, au bout de 18 ans, il avait réussit à faire ses adieux à son mari. Enfin il pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie avec ses deux fils, une vie ou la joie ne lui semblerait plus être une offense et où il pourrait rire sans remords.

Quelque part dans le ciel, un homme sourit tendrement.

Mme Pomfresh faisait de la résistance. Elle refusait que qui que ce soit entre dans son infirmerie. Ses patients avaient besoin de repos. Mais cette fois, Severus ne se laissa pas faire.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Pompom, si dans dix secondes je ne suis pas au chevet de mon fils, je vous ferai boire un poison à action lente avant de tester sur vous mes nouvelles préparations. Est-ce que c'est clair !

-Vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Vous croyez ?

L'infirmière déglutit lentement avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer le maître des potions. Severus s'approcha du lit où dormait Harry et l'observa un moment. Il dormait tranquillement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Dans le lit voisin, Draco aussi dormait paisiblement. Quelque heure plus tôt, on lui avait administré la potion et son organisme l'avait parfaitement acceptée. Sa leucémie n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Severus sourit et s'assit entre les deux lits. Il prit la main d'Harry et embrassa sa paume. Le Survivant bougea dans son lit et finit par se réveiller. Ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur son père.

-Bonjour mon bébé, souffla Severus.

-Bonjour…

Le maître des potions s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux du jeune homme.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

-Moi aussi… j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir… souffla Harry au bord des larmes.

-C'est terminé maintenant. Lucius est mort et tout les mangemort sont étroitement surveillés. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Harry acquiesça doucement, pas très convaincu. Severus sourit et l'obligea à s'asseoir pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Harry légèrement surpris se laissa tout de même câliner, profitant de la chaleur du corps de son père contre lui pour prolonger un peu son rêve.

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange…

-Aurait-il un rapport avec ton père ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à faire ce genre de rêve.

-Et tu crois qu'on le reverra un jour ?

-J'en suis certain.

Harry soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son père. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans ses bras il ne craignait rien, qu'il était protégé de tout et de tout le monde. Et il aimait ça.

-Harry, mon bébé, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-De Draco et de sa mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais leur proposer de venir s'installer avec nous après Poudlard et jusqu'à que vous ayez chacun une maison à vous. Même si je ne suis pas pressé de te voir partir.

-Et pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes lésé. Ils ont déjà une maison où ils peuvent vivre tout les deux, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus convivial comme ça. Mais si tu ne veux pas alors je laisserais tomber l'idée.

-Heu… Bah ce n'est pas comme si je m'entendais super bien avec Malf… euh Draco… mais pourquoi pas… Je suppose qu'on peut faire un effort. Et puis si ça ne marche vraiment pas… on verra bien.

Severus sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

-Dors Harry, tu en as besoin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se recoucha. Presqu'immédiatement il se rendormit. A ce moment Draco se redressa. Lui était réveillé depuis un moment.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour Sev…

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures a dansé la gigue dans ma tête et qu'un train m'est passé dessus, mais à part ça, ça va…

-Tu nous as entendus ?

-Evidemment.

-Et que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

-Comme l'a dit Pot… Harry, nous sommes capables de faire des efforts. Nous sommes frères de sang après tout et puis, il m'a sauvé la vie, sans compter que c'est le meilleur ami de Ron…

-Si j'ai bien compris tu avais déjà l'intention de t'en faire un ami avant toute cette histoire.

-Oui.

-Et comment gères-tu le fait que je ne sois pas ton parrain mais ton père ?

-Pas si mal… En fait Tu as toujours été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi. Savoir que tu es réellement mon père ne change pas grand-chose.

Severus resta silencieux. Il connaissait Draco et savait qu'il dissimulait beaucoup.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça … souffla le Serpentard mal à l'aise.

-Ne me mens pas alors.

-Humpf…

-Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu ne sais pas me mentir.

-Ho ça va… très bien… je suis choqué que Lucius soit mort ainsi, je suis choqué que même en croyant être mon père il m'ait traité si mal pendant toutes ces années, je suis en colère contre ma mère de m'avoir caché que le seul homme que je respectais un tant soit peu était réellement mon père et je suis triste de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mieux m'entendre avec mon frère. Voilà, tu es content ?

-Oui.

Draco sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Et quand il leva les yeux vers son père, le même sourire illuminait son visage.

-Je t'aime Draco, ne l'oublie pas…

-Merci Seve… Papa.

Une semaine plus tard

Harry et Draco sortait de l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait été autorisé à leur rendre visite à part Severus et Narcissa. C'est pourquoi ils ne purent faire deux pas sans être aussitôt renversés par des proches en furie. Ron sauta littéralement sur Draco pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine, tandis que de son côté Harry était assailli par une rouquine tout aussi sauvage que son frère. Severus et Narcissa regardaient leurs enfants avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard dont la signification ne trompait personne. Car même si tout les deux avaient perdu un amour brûlant, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient retrouver un amour tendre en l'autre. Et même s'il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amour, ils savaient tout les deux où irait leur relation future.

Une fois que les deux frères purent respirer, Luna et Hermione s'approchèrent et les saluèrent à leur tour. Draco s'avança alors vers Luna et lui fit un baisemain.

-Luna, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Aussi je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire depuis que nous nous connaissons.

La jeune elfe accepta les excuses avec grâce et sourit. Puis Draco se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, nous n'avons jamais été très amis, avouons-le nous ne pouvons pas nous sentir, mais pour Ron et parce que nous sommes frères, je te demande une trêve pour que nous puissions faire connaissance et peut-être, qui sait, apprendre à nous apprécier.

-Draco, tu auras toujours le sens du spectacle. Alors que tu aurais pu me demander ça toute la semaine, il faut que tu le fasses devant tout le monde. En plus je te signale que je t'ai moi aussi sauvé la vie.

Un silence pesant envahit le petit groupe.

-Mais… je crois que tu as raison. Nous sommes frères de sang et nous aimons tous les deux Ron. Alors pour lui et pour la famille dont je rêve, j'accepte ta trêve. Et je t'invite, toi et ta mère, à venir habiter avec moi et le professeur Snape, ton père et le mien.

Draco, plus ému qu'il ne le laissa paraître, saisit la main que lui tendait Harry et hocha la tête. Oui, il irait vivre avec son père et son frère, oui, ils apprendraient à mieux se connaître, oui, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Une vie sans guerre et sans faux-semblants, une vie simple avec les gens qu'il aimait. Et ça lui convenait tout à fait.

FIN

Epilogue à suivre


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Le soleil déclinait tranquillement sur l'océan, le faisant brûler de mille feux. Sur la plage, deux silhouettes se découpaient sur le sable. Les deux hommes avançaient tranquillement au rythme de leur conversation.

-Alors tu t'es finalement décidé ? Demanda le plus âgé.

-Oui, mais ça a été difficile.

Son interlocuteur sourit doucement.

-Te voilà un homme… soupira-t-il. Et tu vas te marier. Mon bébé a bien grandi.

-Oui, mais tu sais papa, même si je me marie ça ne changera rien.

-Je sais Harry, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nostalgique et un peu triste. J'aurais voulu que ton père soit présent à ton mariage.

-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé…

Harry s'assit sur le sable le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Severus s'assit près de lui.

-Ça va être étrange de ne plus vivre avec vous. Même Draco va me manquer…

Severus éclata de rire.

-Qui l'aurait cru !

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et soupira.

-Tu sais, j'adore Ginny, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me séparer de toi et d'Ethan.

-Harry, même si j'aurais préféré te garder près de moi, je sais que tu seras plus heureux avec Ginny. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu partais à des milliers de kilomètres. Ce n'est pas une séparation définitive.

-Je sais, mais j'ai quand même du mal à imaginer que je n'habiterai plus avec toi.

-Si ça peut te rassurer c'est pareil pour moi. Ça va être étrange de vivre avec Narcissa, Ethan et Diane alors que ni toi ni Draco ne seront là. C'est une page que l'on tourne.

Harry soupira à nouveau et Severus déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Rentrons, ton petit frère va se demander où nous sommes.

Harry acquiesça et aida son père à se lever. Il repensa à ces cinq dernières années, aux différents événements qui avait émaillé leurs vies et notamment à l'arrivée d'Ethan, son petit frère que Severus avait porté et qui était le miracle de sa vie. Il semblait que sa conception ait résulté de la dernière nuit que ses deux parents avaient passée ensemble. Quand Severus l'avait appris, il avait fondu en larmes et demandé à Harry de l'emmener à la clairière. Là, en compagnie de son fils, il avait remercié le ciel et James de ce cadeau.

Pendant toute la durée de cette grossesse Harry avait prit soin de son père, se souvenant qu'il avait faillit y laisser sa vie la dernière fois. Draco et Narcissa s'était installés avec eux et avait également pris soin de l'ancien professeur. Le 17 février était venu au monde un petit garçon que son père avait nommé Ethan. Comme la première fois, Severus avait souffert de cet accouchement mais cette fois Harry avait pris soin de lui.

Le père et le fils arrivèrent en vu du manoir des Snape. Un garçon de cinq ans jouait sur le perron sous la surveillance d'une femme magnifique. Quand il vit les deux hommes, le jeune garçon se précipita vers eux.

-Papa !

Severus ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son fils.

-Bonsoir mon ange.

Ethan se glissa avec délice dans les bras de son père qui l'embrassa tendrement. La famille Potter-Snape rejoignit Narcissa.

-Bonsoir ma chérie, souffla Severus en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir, comment était la promenade ?

-Bonsoir Narcissa, répondit Harry, c'était bien.

-Tant mieux.

-Ou est Diane ? Demanda Severus.

-Dans le salon avec Draco et Ron. Elle a réussi à les amadouer suffisamment pour qu'ils lui apprennent quelques tours de magie.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Qui aurait cru que Draco se laisserait manipuler par une enfant de trois ans.

-Je ne me fais pas manipuler Harry, dit une voix dans l'ombre du salon, je fais plaisir à ma petite sœur !

-Mais bien sûr.

Un an après la naissance d'Ethan, Severus s'était décidé à demander Narcissa en mariage. Aucun de leurs deux enfants n'avait protesté et quelque mois après la cérémonie, Narcissa avait mit au monde une merveilleuse petite fille prénommé Diane.

-Rentrons, les enfants doivent avoir faim, souffla Severus.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Tu pourras me raconter l'histoire ?

-Encore ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir dans les éternelles robes noires de son père. Severus câlina son fils en lui promettant de lui raconter l'histoire de sa naissance et celle de son autre père. Harry observa sa famille passer de la véranda au salon puis à la salle à manger. Il sentit bientôt une main se glisser dans la sienne.

Une tête rousse se posa sur son épaule.

-Ça va te manquer, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais j'ai pris ma décision.

-Harry, tu sais que j'adore ta famille.

-Oui, mais il n'empêche que…

-Harry, rien ne nous oblige à vivre ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais connu la vie dans une grande famille. Et je sais que tu en rêves. Nous pouvons parfaitement attendre encore avant de partir.

-Mais, je croyais que tu voulais un peu d'intimité…

-C'est vrai, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais vécu qu'avec des gens autour de moi. Et j'avoue que vivre sans ces personnes m'effraie un peu. Laissons-nous un peu de temps. Nous sommes jeunes, et puis nous les aimons, pourquoi se forcer à les quitter ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Oui je sais, mais n'oublie jamais de me le répéter, j'ai parfois d'affreux trous de mémoire.

Harry sourit avant d'embrasser sa fiancée. Oui, après tout, qu'est ce qui l'obligeait à quitter cette maison où se trouvait tous ceux qu'il aimait. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent toute la petite famille.

Une fois le diner terminé et les enfants couchés, Harry et son père se retrouvèrent sur le perron.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es heureux aujourd'hui ?

Le Survivant observa son père un instant avant de répondre.

-Oui.

FIN


End file.
